


【豹玫瑰】Dessert

by Leon7C



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C





	【豹玫瑰】Dessert

1.

罗斯先生住的是一间简单的单身公寓，开放式厨房和舒适的床铺之间隔着简易吧台，有时候也充当餐桌的作用。事实上随着外事任务的减少，直到半年前这才变成他的固定居所。特工总是要辗转于各类安全屋中，这是稍微看点电影都能知道的事儿。  
但烟火气是不可或缺的，火腿片在平底锅里滋滋作响冒着油泡，罗斯先生掐着时间关火，把火腿片分在两个盘子里，吐司和炒蛋已经先一步盛好。  
他放下锅铲，稍微擦洗了一下，才将食物端到吧台，顺势坐到转椅上，端起杯子喝了一口。  
“有时候我真怀疑你是个英国人。”床上的人略抬起头嗅了嗅香气又躺了回去，双手伸过头顶伸了个懒腰，被子随之下滑，露出赤裸的修长身躯。  
猫科动物都是这样的吗？罗斯有些想笑，但故意板着脸说：“不好意思，我这里只有咖啡和酒。如果你不在十分钟内起床穿衣服洗漱完坐到我面前，我保证你只有空气可以吃。”  
特查拉懒洋洋地又打了个哈欠，才在床上随意地翻来滚去，压根没顾及自己到底有没有穿衣服：“难道我不能先品尝一下饭前甜点吗？比如某人的嘴唇之类的？”  
罗斯迅速在脑子里回想特查拉这段时间接触到的人，谁教他这些乱七八糟的东西的？  
“或者，难道你不想先尝一下我吗？不觉得有点像某种……唔，巧克力蛋糕之类的？”特查拉就算说这么羞耻的话都显得认真得很，他掀开被子走了过来，蛰伏的状态下尺寸依旧可观，对着罗斯打了个招呼。  
很好，无聊的种族笑话，又缩小了排查范围。  
罗斯头也不抬地回答：“不想，你还有七分钟。”  
“我就知道这样一点用也没有。”国王揉了揉鼻子，声音丝毫不见懊恼，从善如流往浴室走。  
罗斯吃东西的速度很快，转眼就剩下了空盘，他端着咖啡有一下没一下地啜着，一边拿着手机刷新闻。等特查拉坐到他对面，已经是他应该出门的时间了。

2.

“亲爱的，把咖啡壶递给我。”特查拉开始穿外套。  
罗斯顺手帮特查拉倒了一杯，熟练地将奶精和糖按比例加了进去。他自己习惯什么也不加，但这对特查拉就显得难以接受了。  
“谢谢。”国王眼神终于恢复了清醒。  
罗斯饶有兴味地看着他手指上下翻飞打着领带，特查拉只有在需要开会的时候才会穿三件套，私下里基本都是便服。当然，他已经是最不嘻哈的那种人了。不可否认的是罗斯的确更喜欢看他穿着正式。日常的特查拉总是风度翩翩又亲和温厚，没有国王该有的高高在上，但总能无声地令人折服。只有罗斯知道，衬衫底下藏着让人血脉贲张的肌肉和能量。  
该死，这回他倒是真的想吃这块“巧克力蛋糕”了，亲手帮他把包装剥下来，很吸引人的想法。  
手机闹钟不合时宜地响起，提醒他已经到了出发的时间。  
罗斯无声地叹息，选择常年驻扎国内的结果就是各种保护任务几乎都有他的份，事实上正是因为今天开始他要贴身保护一个重要人士直到他的飞机离开美利坚的国土，至少一个星期的无间歇工作让他在昨晚对于特查拉几乎有求必应。罗斯自然不会让特查拉发觉他的小小愧疚，他们早就有聚少离多的准备，但这不代表已经习惯。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？我没刮干净胡子吗？”特查拉摸了摸自己的下巴，有些纳闷。  
罗斯摇摇头，隔着吧台凑过去亲特查拉的嘴角，低声说：“不，你今天很帅。”  
他能闻到须后水的香味儿，于是忍不住单手轻轻拉一下特查拉的领带，好让自己注意力集中：“下次和复仇者见面的时候，不要跟巴顿特工太多接触，好吗？”  
年青的国王笑得含蓄又快乐。  
罗斯拎起脚边早已收拾好的小箱子，专心跟他的温柔乡吻别。

3.

见鬼，早上他还在暗自唾弃自己越活越回去，被所谓的离愁别绪弄得很是低落了几分钟，结果还没过两个小时就看到特查拉从他面前走过迈进大厅。  
这家伙肯定早就知道了，说不定昨晚也是在捉弄他。他怎么就傻到以为没说就意味着没有联系？  
罗斯面无表情，背微微靠着墙，眼睛依旧警惕地看着四周，像一只蓄势待发随时能一跃而起的豹子。但心里的泡泡不断地往上冒着，咕噜咕噜。  
会议的间隙，他借着逡巡全场的机会和特查拉短暂对视。特查拉坐在主席台上，单手撑在桌面上漫不经心地敲着翻译耳麦，趁着端杯子喝水的工夫冲他眨眼，罗斯皱了皱鼻子权当回应。  
瞅准了午餐时间，罗斯不着痕迹地跟着特查拉四处游荡，拐进偏僻角落的洗手间。  
“你怎么来了？”国王明知故问。  
罗斯指了指耳朵里的无线耳麦。  
特查拉笑了笑，拿出一个袖珍的发射装置按了一下。  
“半个小时的换班时间。”罗斯摊手，“或许你需要交代什么？”  
“我只是以为你会是我的专属安保。”  
罗斯夸张地挑起眉毛：“搞搞清楚，陛下，我的工资是纳税人付的！”  
然后自己先笑了出来。  
特查拉没办法继续维持冷面，快活的空气在他们四周蔓延。  
等两个人面对面笑够了，他才抬起手腕指了指表盘：“看样子你今天得一直跟着那个中东佬了。”  
罗斯也跟着皱眉，特查拉显然已经领教了重要人士刺鼻的古龙水味。  
但他只是看了一眼时间，回身将门反锁：“你的贴身保镖呢？”  
“难道还有人不知道我有‘超能力’吗？”特查拉顺从地被他拉过去，伸手揉一下男人的发顶，认真地开了句玩笑，“我说我想一个人呆着，在联合国的地盘里，还是管用的。说真的，你还不去吃饭吗？或者我们可以一起。”  
“谁说我不吃了？”罗斯将他拉进隔间抵到墙上，蹲下去用鼻子蹭了蹭他的裤裆，角度的原因使得眼睛比平时更圆，“还有二十分钟，现在，我要开动了。”  
特查拉猛地抓紧了他的头发。

 

End.


End file.
